yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 13 Episode 23: Heavy Assassination
SukiiChan: ~Amai Yoake sat quietly in the geisha house; Her long black hair trailed down her back as she sat quietly and gently sipped on a green tea. The setting sun casted a yellowish tint about the common area where she sat. She wore more americanized clothing: a red crop shirt that stopped at her bellybutton and a pair high waisted pants that were of a dark blue color and a pair of black heels that showed her small toes. She stood as she noticed 2 geisha warriors enter and bow; The house was empty apart from the servants, the geisha were out a ball free of illegal activity for this one night. She smiled at the warriors and then offered them tea which at first declined but then accepted. Amai quickly placed her fans on the tables and spoke to her smiling guards with joy as the wind blew the open window sending cherry blossoms inside~ Mystogan: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gn23sF_KSgk) Another long night passes for Craig after a long day of work. It had been a few nights since the ramen shop had been attacked and Craig is forced to make the repairs himself due to lack of money to hire a contractor. As he swings the door shut to lock the shop up he rests his forehead against the wood and remembers the words that the woman from the other night told him. He is reminded by the fact that he was offered a chance to escape this hell hole but having to much pride to say yes to it. Right now Kira is with the baby sitter at home, Craig had yet to bring her back to the shop since the attack. He'd grown weary of the constant worry about something happening to his daughter that he is almost being pushed to the depths of bad choices in front of him. Many people in District One have already given up hope on escaping and resort to crime to get by. Craig always wonders if he and his daughter will end up in that same category. With this months rent coming close he remembers that he has no money to pay for both heir apartment and their shop.-"Dammit...What am I gunna do?..."-He then contemplates the idea of returning back to his talents he had before becoming a dvoted father. He struggles internally to choose between the path of the light and the dark. His green eyes begin to practically glow as the emotions swirl through him. Before making a desicion he quickly leaves the shop and begins to walk down the sidewalk fo the street. Not walking in any set direction, he simply walks. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/R75Gkteh318 )The Howler is...well quite the ferocious one. He's mainly known for his breechings of local Kasihana zoo parks, an freeing of rare and wild animals. A real nature freak you could say in a sense. He's a hunter, and only hunts for the pur sport of it. Weather it be precious animals, rare ones, or even humans. He has a sick thing for women, often hunting them down and collecting their corpses. Having with way with them, and when he's finally finished he guts them, stuffs them. Making full live manicans of them and keeping them as possessions. His skills as a hunter are unpresidented, and rumor has it he's been taking a secret drug that gives him animal type mimicry physically and mentally. He should be detainted and dealt with or these henous crimes will continue on. It should be noted, he's master combatant, and supposedly has control over every species of animal, including birds, and even bugs. Surrounding the district 1 zoo would be men all dressed in animal skin like hunting gear. Each with a modifed m-16, with hollow tip rounds. Most supported war paint in there animalistic cult... The leader of the bunch Known as 'The Howler'. Had been watching over his troops from a seat, a massive lion sitting next to him. To get to him, one would have to go through all 50 of his men more than likely undecteded. If he had been aware of someone trying to attack him, he'd retreat or gain a better coverage zone. " Make sure you all get the drug down to Yani..." " The Kagemaru chairman?" " Yeah that guy... he's intrested in the drug." Said two lackies belonging to the Howlers Reigme. " So we just all wait here till tomorrow? What about the hostages..?" Said Lacky B, Lacky A then responded. " I'm not sure... Howler says it's to 'Catch a Pray.' He said something hero hunting or something... You know that crazy bastard never makes sine." Said Lacky A to Lacky B. " Let's just keep on patrol. Never know when the KPD are gonna swarm in here."///// Meanwhile... the light sound of whistling could be heard from a man approaching The Home of Amai, leader of the Wakahisa clan's home. The whistling man passed by a rather stocky blonde haired male with a tilt of his head. " Hey how ya doin..." He said making his way past the man. He soon stopped, looking up at the gate with a cigar in his mouth. It burned slowly as a loud thunder clap echoed out throughout the area. Followed with a heavy stream of water that flowed from over there heads. The whistling man stood in a trench coat, and a pair of combat boots. His brown trench coat flowed in the rainy wind along with the fedora on his head as he turned to eye the blonde haired male. " You know, this place is sacred... these grounds within the city. Fighting or blood shed never happens within the Geisha district... but heh. I guess today I'll be a record breaker... you know?" He said to the blonde haired man as he pulled out two pistols that seemed to be of the 45.calibur level. " You never saw me...alright..." ( http://youtu.be/hZPECFQ4NhE ) He said to the man as he kicked the gates open. Men began to flood down to protect there Kaicho and he simply tilted his head up. Pulling out two pistols he would have spun them around in his hands with a smirk as the clansmen all pulled out Katana's or something of the sort. 45 men rushed down to meet the man. " INTRUDER! YOUR NOT WELCOMED HERE, BEGONE!" Said one of the leading captains. The man's brown fedore hat hide his eyes as he tilted his head down. " NOT ANOTHER STEP!" Said one of the gaurds. The cloaked man tilted his head up finally a grin on his face as he bit down into his cigar. " Alright... not another step..." He said spinning around. The moment he spun, all of the guards rushed him. 4 seconds within the spin he had fired his modifed gun 4 times. His body spinning around twice in a rapid 360. And when he finally recovered from the spin... all of the gaurds would be dead once the spin had recovered. His bullets had bounced off each other, and off of the gaurds one by one before they were all killed. " I spun... doesnt count..." He said as his pistols both smoked heavily from the barrol. Continuing with his whistled tune he made his way inside. Rushing through the ranks of her men though he didnt kill any within the inside, non lethal bullet strikes that connected to placed that actually knocked them unconcious. Soon enough, he had made it to the room where the Kaicho had been located. Kicking down the door. He had a smirk on his face. " Sorry about the wait... your guys down there are fun..." He said pulling both of his pistols up at the female from a distance of 6 feet. " We get to play now...." SukiiChan: ~Amai's smile quickly faided which was shared by her geisha gaurds alarm. They quickly stood while murming apologizes for slacking. Amai simply shook her head; she felt the intruders enter into her geisha home. Silently, she cursed herself for she had felt them as they had made their way but she choose to ignore it. Amai stood up quickly and started to speak in Japanese, her hands pointing and assembling them into formation; which was the shape a triangle with Amai being the center tip and her guards forming the baes as ghey stood behind the table. She couldnt help but smile as she picked up her fans, these people broke into the sacred place of geisha, defiled the japanese soil that her grandparents had cultivated and kill the men who had families now with just a mother or not evn that.... She looked at her geisha warriors her geisha... she had to revenge and protect them. That is when two males busted her antquie sliding door she let out a laugh that was cold to the bone and sinister as she saw the male draw a gun. Amai yawned and began to speak with a sickly sweet voice that sounded of death, " You Americans.... no respect for culture...... You walk into sacred ground and spit upon my ansectors and killed my people?" Amai let out another laugh then face quickly slid into a state of blank, only her eyes showed decades of Japanese warriors power that surged through her bones; "I shall enjoy stripping the flesh from your bones and sending your souls to hell....for an eternity!" ~Amai flipped up the table which had the size of a typical dinner table only thing was this table was massive (23x48) this provided shelter from bullets due to its thickness. Amai then kiced it shooting it towards the two men at speeds of 90 mph determining by the distance they had 4.5 seconds before impact. Meanwhile, her 2 warriors tossed 4 special smoke bombs; these bombs were 100% opaque so flash lights would be useless as she tossed her team a mask and they slipped it on and lowered their chi levels to undetectable as the ran about them men giggling sinsterly with the wind mixing it making thicker for it fully spreaded over whole room in 5 seconds due to concentration and cause powder to form of Amai's crafted poison that can shut down body organs if inhaled. Thunrian: ( http://youtu.be/0cOeZZ6EEdM ) "TAAAAAAASAAAAAAANNNNNNNNAGGGGGGIIII!!!!!!"Said a man in a white suit. Behind him had been a group of other men. Keyth stood alone with a lead pipe in his hand. All of the Yumei clan standing before him. A smaller clan trying to make a name for themselves. " Well... if you assholes are gonna fight me then let's go!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs to the 60 plus men all equally dressed in white suits. " I'M DRAGON OF THE WESTERN WINDS, KEYTH TASANAGI! AKA RED DOG! AND TODAY YOU ASSHOLES WILL FEEL MY FIRE!" He said charging at the 50 plus men. One attempted to punch him in the jaw but he simply dipped to the right and swung the pipe into his jaw, knocking teeth out of his mouth with a swift horzonital swing at 80mph. Keyth kicked into the air, cutting a full flip as he landed on his right knee he blocked an attack to his head with the pipe. The length of the pipe catching the kick. Keyth pushed up making his attacker fall on his back as he rolled and landed on the attackers chest and smashed his fist into the mans nose. Knocking him out. He dropped the pipe fighting with his bare hands now. The brawl went on for awhile. After 10 minutes Keyth had knocked down 50 plus men to 10. Ten guys stood infront of him, they were beat up and so had he. " WHAT YOU ASSHOLES GONNA DO HUH!" Keyth said charging at the last few. They met him half way. The first swung, he dipped flipping the man over his head. He slammed his right hand into one guys gut, making him lean over where he then choke slammed the guy on his back. He rolled off his body, spinning off into some form of Caperia like attack as he spun his legs out to knock one guy off his feet with a break dance windmill like technique. Once he had, he pulled himself up in a backwards roll only to blast himself into the air and send his knee's down onto two guys heads knocking them out. With them gone he simply tackled one guy into the wall and knocked him out. Wam! Keyth had been slammed in the jaw, as he hit the ground his body rolled in the dirt. His attacker picked up a pipe, smashing it against an edge to make the end sharp. " IM GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU!" His attacker said, the last of the Yumei clan. As he dashed at Keyth, Keyth rolled on his side, hacked back a loogie and spat it out in the mans eye. As his attacker went blind Keyth stood and charged at him, putting his right hand on the man's head and smashing his head into the wall Knocking the last man out. He pulled his hand back and took a deep breathe before he shouted at the top of his lungs. A warriors victory cry as the rain began to drizzle down over his body in a heavy drench. Mystogan: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPX1r9GHUNM) Craig seems to lose track of his mind and he wonders into the Geisha district without even knowing it. His mind is lost in a trance until the rain comes down and begins to pour on him. He is wearing a purple button up shirt, not really suited for being in the rain. The sounds of thunder being released by the presence of lighting sends a peaceful chill throughout his body. Being what he likes to call "A Master of Lightning" he comes to be relaxed by the sound of the wild element. This is why he has come to love the dancing lightning in the sky. One of the only elements that creates pure chaos, never being caught or put to rest like many other elements. His attention is soon fixated on a man who begins communicating with him. The way this man spoke didn't sit right with Craig. Craig thinks to himself-"Breaking records...What does this guy plan on doing?..."-And before he could think anything else, two weapons are drawn on him and just like that, the night changes! Craig yells out to the man-"Wait!"-but he is far to late to even begin to stop the man. Craig thinks about charging in to assist those who are being attacked but he stops his body from making that motion. He thinks to himself-"NO! Do not concern yourself with this issue...you don't fight....You don't kill..."-His mind continues to rage an internal battle but the sounds of people dying and gunshots ringing only cause him to want to help. Sweat drips down from his head as his green eyes glow. Finally, as the gun shots stop, he comes to a choice. He stands tall on the outskirts of the house with lightning smashing onto the ground around him, his eyes steadfast on the house in front of him, he says to himself-"I have no choice...It's time for the Lightning Dragon to stop hiding in the clouds...I'm sorry...Kira..."-( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXedWYVsIfM) As the skies began to get more violent, lightning begins to strike down near the house as if they were targetted artillery rounds coming from the heavens. As everything was happening inside of the house Craig could feel the presence of multiple people inside but within seconds a number of chi signatures drop to zero.-"Dammit! Am I already too late!?"-His body surges with a bright yellow aura now as his physical being turns into that of a lightning bolt. Within a flash of lightning, Craigs body flies into the room of the Geisha house. Coming from behind with the power of lightning behind him, Craig attempts to land an elbow strike on the back of the attackers neck(Scorpion). If this were successful, the attacker would feel a jolt of electricity surge throughout his body as the rate of speed and power that the strike holds is extreme. The attackers body would fly ten feet forward into a nearby wall. Craig's body would then come to a hault and the bright yellow aura slowly fading away. Craig then slowly stands to his feet and with his right hand he signals for the opponent to come at him. As he does this, he says to him-"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?...I'm all fired up..."- (http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/161/c/5/fairy_tail__laxus_by_ar_ua-d52xt4w.jpg) A bright electric static begins to surge around Craig's body as he waits a responce from the opponent. He begins to smell the area around him and he uses his Dragon Mimicry to get a smell of more than one person around him. His vision may be cut short due to the smoke but he can still smell and hear things around him. Dragons are known for their heightened senses and Craig lives up to that name. He thinks to himself-"Are they escaping....or attacking..."-Now the only thing Craig can do is wait to see the results of his charging actions. - Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tekl8ud8KLU )Scorpion Kept his eyes on the female but his cybernetic ears picked up a high speed frequency within moments of his attack range. To Scorpion time had slowed when all in all it had simply been his perception. Similar to something used in speed figthing, he wouldn't be able to do this if it hadn't been for his brain. Scorpion possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing him to compute and process information at great speeds. Scorpion can also create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the user can see into the future.The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves. When the man came into his attack zone, Scorpion didnt have much time to react, he had to take the flow of the hit. Two seconds before the man made connection to his body, scoprion had turned his body clock wise and tossed his right pistol into the air by 10 feet, a small strand of thread connected to the trigger as it floated into the air. With his now free right hand. He used it to catch the eletric elbow causing a massive surge of electricy to burst from his hand. How did he catch it without frying him you ask? Scorpion wears a full embodied stealth suit. Sneaking Suits are special military wear created with electronic weaving technology using optical fibers. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the suit provides protection and boosts strength. Recent models also come with a variety of sensors, shield the body from toxins, and interface with nanomachines, among many other features. It consist of a thick rubbery fabric along the outer coverage of the suit. It contains traces of kevlar and nomex's conisited Strong, heat-resistant synthetic fibers more commonly known as "aramid fibers." Which is the suit that sits under his trench coat. The elbow did send him flying though. Although as he had been flying towards the smoke screen, he pulled his coat over his nose and mouth, making sure not to inhale whatever it may have been. As his back hit the wall like intended, he would have yanked the ten foot wire down and the modifed pistol would have let out a spray gun round leting out all 16 bullets of it's extended clip as it rained down over the trinagle formation of Amai's men. From the high trajectory. And her own smoke bomb's she wouldn't be aware of the bullets, nor her men as all 16 bullets began to rain down over the men. The bullets once connected didnt stop however, they'd continue to hit metal portions of the room bouncing off one another, picking up kinetic energy as they'd soon begin to slice through everything in the room. Each moving three times that of a normal bullet. Scorpion had hit the ground 1 second as the bullet bounce rain party started and with a gas mask on his face. Also, he had left a small present along the purple suited man's elbow. Once he had caught the attack and had been sent flying, a small incenerator bomb had been placed on the man's elbow. By the time he had finally recovered from the bomb it would have went off and blasted the blonde haired man 3 feet out of the room and into another section of the house. The home would now be set a blaze. " Now we got a party!" Mystogan: -As Craig's body moves across the room with his body surrounded by a bright yellow aura to dodge the bullets coming around him, he thinks to himself-"What did I get myself into!?"- Craig's body moves around the room like a lightning bolt and within a few seconds he grows tired of playing the dodging game. Craig slides across the floor on his feet as he comes to a quick hault from his Lightning Body technique. He thrusts his left hand back charging some electrical power into his hand as he yells out-"Screw this game!"- But little did he know, there was a bomb attached to his elbow and it quickly goes off on his body at point blank range. The explosion causes Craig's body to fly out of a nearby wall and he quickly finds himself inside a different room of the house. His purple sleeve had been blown off but his body is completely intacted. (http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/098/f/4/laxus_by_tania15-d4vetuf.jpg) Craig slowly sits up and dusts himself off while slowly cracking his neck to the left and then to the right. He sighs a bit and stands back up while saying-"This was such a nice shirt too..."- While Craig stands back to his feet he thinks to himself-"This is no normal enemy...He is a lot smarter and more tactical than I am. I can' t just run in and beastmode this guy...I'll have to think of something."- Using this time away from the enemy Craig comes up with a plan to hopefully get him in an advantage. Craig quickly uses his strength to leap up towards the outside area. The roof caves open, allowing Craig to find himself on the roof. He says to himself-"Perfect."- About a minute would pass as it would seem Craig's presence had completely disappeared from battle. What could he have planned? If Scorpion were to still be in the house, using his Hightened senses Craig would locate his position on the scent he recieved when they both clashed prior to the explosion. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZl6u3KekgI) Within a quick flash, Craigs body barrells out from above Scorpion, ripping through the ceiling. Not making a sound before his attack and using the loud thunder as a positive cover and concealment even the technology of Scorpions would have trouble hearing this coming attack. As that happens, Craig attempts to smash his fist into the back of Scorpion. As he does this he would release a large partical blast of Lightning Energy that would act like a grenade explosion of electrical energy upon Scorpion. (http://dailyanimeart.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/laxus-lightning-attack.jpg) Craig practically sends a powerful lightning bolt to attempt to hit Scorpion dead on. This attack has enough power that it alone begins to cause nearby equipment and lights to shut off and become useless. For an entire city block, the power begins to shutter on and off as if a black out were happening. If the attack were successful, Scorpions suit would take a hefty load of electrical damage and Craig would flip next to Scorpion about five feet away from him. Criag faces away from him now as he thrusts his right arm back, releasing a large amount of Lightning Energy from within his body. At the position that Scorpion is at, a large bright yellow energy is blasted from the ground below their feet and is sent high into the sky with a powerful roaring sound. (http://dailyanimeart.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/laxus-defeats-raven-tail-easily.jpg) This attack holds the force of one hundred lightning bolts as the sheer heat could melt away even some of the toughest metals. Because of the large range of lightning created it super heats the air around it and with the rushing force of cooler air filling that void it creates an extremly powerful thunderclap. (Science mofucka! XD) With the super heated air rising and the cooler air filling in the airless void, the thunder is larger than what any individual lightning bolt could create. The thunderclap created is so loud that the shockwave from it causes the entire house to quake and look like it is about to tumble down. Pieces of the house fall from the roof and walls, all the glass within the house break and land on the floor all around them. The concussive force created by the shockwave is enough to pop someone's brain open and break medium to high levels of technology based gadgets. Of course Craig is impared to these effects as they are all under his domain of power and ability to create and withstand. If Scorpion were still alive after these attacks, Craig would be ready to locate, close with and destroy this enemy. He then smirks hoping that the enemy will hear him and he says-"Come on now...I was hoping you would be more of a challange than what you are showing..."-Craig continues to smirk as if he is going to allow this opponent to attack him. Craig is only biding his time for the opportune moment to arise and he can take advantage.- SukiiChan: ~Amai was taken offguard by the new male who appeared; at this point Amai and her guards had quickly moved around scorpion as he was elbowed with great force. Amai noticed that male had boldy walked into the thick smoke; She saw that he stood strong against it. She was amazed for none have lived through her poision. Scorpion at this time had shot his bullets that were blocked by the table meant for Scorpion that she caught with one hand. She saw that these bullets bounced about, so Amai and her gaurds danced about dodging these bullets. She nodded her head as her guards cut the table in half and awaited for the bullets that they quickly shut inside the table and quickly tossed it outside which caused them to disappear. "Go home.... Now." Amai said through her mask. Her gaurds refused and this is when Craig blasted away. Amai frowned and she drew her fans, "Go, you have husbands and wives a family, go to them its an order." She said as she felt Craigs chi go out. They looked at Amai and quickly dissapeared. Amai crouched and opened her fans, blades out She saw Craig aappeared behind Scorpion. She quickly drew 5 knives, ran and threw them around the men which created a semi circle these knives were of metal so it would increase power by 24% Amai also shot out her chained knives on her fan and let it slide; catching upon the knives in the ground creating a "greenhouse" increasing power 45% the knives of the fans attraced to craig therefore send the energy through the air and inside the half circle~ Thunrian: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0A9aEOt4MM ) BOOOOM! The blonde haired man came rushing out of the roof with an attack, and then the other female followed up. All of Scorpions bullets had pinned themselves within the walls, small metal butts at the end of each bullet. 16 places throughout the room all had the thick metal bullets placed within the walls. When the blonde haired male exploded out of the roof scorpion's ears twitched once again, allowing his perception to slow, he saw that the female began to assist him in his attack and it made him smirk. 'Child's play...' He said to himself as he kicked simply weaved to the right in one smooth in human motion, making the attack glide by his body. Scorpion had inhuman agility factor.With this ability he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. With his right handed pistol just now flowing down from his previous attack he caught in mid dodge of his 360 spin, he spun out of there blast radius, and even slipped through her knives. Once out of the radius and the gun caught. Litterally 1 second after catching it, he fired a bullet above at a pipe that had been hanging above craig's head. Two of them actually. While the blonde haired male had continue to acsend from the roof with his attack he would have fired a gun shot at the pipe, which when connected would have caused a burst of water to pour down on his body causing a massive electric surge which would have a negative effect on him regardless of his lightning ability. Only due to her attempt help would this occur, with the knives acting as metal rod's they would have amplifed the eletric attack and caused a negative flush of neutrons that would have flared through craig's body and which if connected would have caused him to be knocked unconcious. This was highly likely due to him firing the gun while craig had been in mid flow of his attack and changing his monentum would have been unlikely. And to add to the counter, he would have fired at a pipe next to that one. On the pipe the writing simply stated ' GAS'. He had fired the second shot right after the last one, this time using his left handed gun after landing from the spin that took exactly one second to execute. The gun shot would have soared into the gas pipe, and with the geisha clan chairmans gas floating in the air, it would have caused a massive explosion that would have rippled the whole house into a massive explosion of firey red. This all happened within the very moment that the blonde haired male had blasted out of the ceiling for his attack. Scorpion has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. Although he hadn't been expecting for the blonde haired male to come from above. His tactis had been of the brutish type from the first strike, it wasnt that he was easy to read. It's just that his type hadn't been uncommon. Scorpion has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations after fighting them for meer seconds thanks to his advanced brain, he has an incredible perception of opponents and his surrounding areas using it to his advantage, its been said he can copy several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. He's a master of this ability and can counter or detect flaws on opponents Special Attacks. After the explosion Scorpion's body would have been blasted out though his trench coat would have protected his body as his body soared through the air he tucked his body two times and pulled out a grappling hook, firing it at a nearby building and twisting himself out of the range of the area landing on a building 40 meters out as he watched the building burn to the clan. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=IvT3us1Ojqw ) He stood, watching the flames before he took out a cigar, placing it into his mouth. He pulled out his device of communcation putting in a number. " Mr.Kagemaru sir... your liablity is out of the way.... I want my money up front..." He said to the man over the phone. Yani smirked on his end, tilting his head as he watched the flames from his office. " Amai would have gotten in the way of things... i heard her little deal with Arasumaru... shame shame... It's best this way. Your money will be delivered scorpion." He said hanging up. Scorpion pull Mystogan: -(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyA3Jrgwykk) As Craig comes crashing down from the ceiling he is shocked to see that the enemy had already spurred a plan to evade him even though he had tried to cover up his tracks as best he could. As the water mixes in with his Lightning, it would look as though Craig would be getting shocked by his own lightning. But, due to his Dragons Path ability he is immune to all kinds of lightning and electricity. Wether it be artificial, man-made or natural lightning from the heavens; Lightning is what Craig lives and breathes and as the electricity rings through his body he only fakes his injuries to make it seem as though Scorpion has the upperhand. The Dragons Path is a form of Beast Mimicry which gives Craig the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. Little did Scorpion know as well is that this entire time he had been fighting a clone created by Craig himself. On the roof of the building, the Real Craig sits with his legs crossed focusing his energy, charging up his lightning chi. He thinks to himself-"SHit!...all that time storing energy going to waste!"- In seeing that the pipe reading Gas was getting shot, Real Craig had to move at his fastes pace to "beat the bullet" so to speak. Craig's body quickly turns into his form of a lightning bolt and he moves with amazing speeds that time seems to slow down for them! As Craig's body moves from the roof he flies into the house with a quick flash as the bullet is at its trajectory to the pipe. As this is happening, the Lightning Clone created by Craig leaps towards the direction that Scorpion is in. Using the element of suprise to his aid, Scorpion would have no idea of the plan that was unfolding around him. Just as the bullet makes contact, both Craigs spring into action. With Scorpion seeing Clone Craig getting zapped he would not have the slightest idea that he was A. a clone and that B. he was faking his injuries. With both Craig's moving in Lightning Body form their speeds reach to near Natural Lightning Bolts. Real Craig reaches at the woman and would attempt to grab her in his arms. If he were successful then the two of them would be shot out of the room from the rate of speed that Craig is flying at. Unfortunately for them, Craig is only able to ahcieve his Lightning Body when he is a singular being. When both of them are shot out of the house they would roll on the grass near the outside of the house, with Craig on top of the woman. Meanwhile as the gas pipe begins to explode, Clone Craig would appear in front of Scorpion with a sinister smile on his face. He then yells out-"Gotcha Bitch!"- as his body begins to glow with a bright yellow embrace. The second phase of Craig's plan coming into succession as it all came together complete. Using the gas explosion along with his two forms of disquise, the clone Craig would explode at point blank range of where Scorpion is. Mind you this is all happening within the time frame of a bullet firing from Scorpions pistol. Just as the gas pipe begins to explode, so does Clone Craig right next to Scorpion. Craig's body explodes with an immense powerful Lightning Energy being stronger than anything Craig has used in this fight against Scorpion. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVDhGXt-7y8) Craig's body unleashes lightning hell upon the area! The entire house is engulfed by this Super Explosive wave that Criag has created and it spans out for an entire mile in diameter. The energy that is released sounds like a thousand crows flying through the sky as the electricity echoes throughout the city. Becuase of this outbreak of Lightning power being released almost a quarter of the district goes dark from overloaded electricity to their systems. As this is all happening, Real Craig rises up on his knees creating a lightning shield around this woman. (http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/045/2/f/i_am_number_four_by_shylydrya-d39l9fb.jpg) Because Craig has an immense amount of useable chi he is able to do acts such as these. He is the definition of the word "tank" when it comes to forms of battle. Within a minute of struggle and destruction, the lightning energy created by the Lightning Clone would desipate; leaving a huge crater in the ground where the explosion took place. Lightning strikes inside of the crater to show how much power had been dispelled here. If scopion were to somehow survive such a blast he would surely have some fatal injuries that need tending too. Meanwhile Craig stands over the woman with his body covered in sweat. His chest rises up and down from his heavy breathing as the energy being used in such a short time is still something of a feat for him. This is the true power of the Lightning Dragon that Craig can deliver. His glowing green eyes look down at the woman he had just saved and he says to her-"Sorry about your house..."-He then falls next to her on his chest. If the woman were to look up she would see that his back had become riddled with cuts and gashes due to the explosion causes by Scorpion. All in all, the place had turned into an explosive hell within a short amount of time.- SukiiChan: ~ Amai even with her perks had no form of vision all she saw was light and then the male over her heaving She looked over at the house and saw the power distroy the house and a great chunk of the district she knew that she was going to get the phone calls of medical situations.. She was greatful as she turned back the male who was looking at her, His eyes were so beautiful but she couldn't push those possible deaths off. He spoke before falling on his chest. Amai quickly sat up and caked some mud of the ground with a few herbs that she grabbed from a bush that is used in homemade remides. She looked at the house as she tended his wounds, "Thank you stranger...I would be dead... my people are wounded and dead and the golden lotus was powerless.." She felt herself cry deepily since she left first district. She quickly sucked it up slightly and gently rubbed the man's head while singing an ancient chinese healer's tune. "Please live...." she felt her 2 guards who left arrive with a whole secter of healers and warriors. "OVER HERE!" She yelled fighting back the sob wave.~ Thunrian: During the firey explosion that engulfed the building, scorpion had been latched on to. His cocked an eyebrow after he had shot the gun fire. "...Heh.." He said when he closed his eyes, the flames engulfing his body in a firey explosive wave of flame, only for the clone of craig to see a dead gaurd in his grasp instead. How? Scorpions are so parallel uncommon that he's been called a Trickster, and a spirt amongst other KPD operative units he's like an anthropomorphic animal who plays tricks or otherwise disobeys normal rules and conventional behavior. The Trickster agent openly questions and mocks authority, encourages impulse and enthusiasm, seeks out new ideas and experiences, destroys convention and complacency, and promotes chaos and unrest. Where he may lack in strength or bravery he makes up for with manipulation, planning, or just plain cheating. The trickster agent is often a Master of Disguise which may explain why craigs clone and craig himself hadn't notice the odd switch out of bodies during the last miliseconds of the bout the trickster agent breaks the rules of reality in total the sheer nature of things in his case always maliciously. So all in all his skills are so advanced he can bend the laws of reality to achieve a variety of superhuman feats, increasing his personal capabilities to various extends, mimicrying rules related-powers or resisting natural or supernatural effects. The last person to show this trait had been Thomas flint himself. ( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas_Flint ). So with this strange technique he is able to generate illusions perceiving unreal things to people making the illusion look very realistic to the point where he can confuse all the senses of the enemy making them live in alternative reality for a limit of 2 seconds time. Making scorpion near omnipotent to the victim. So yes, his clone had latched onto one of her gaurds that she had assumed to had gone. He had used this technique before he even entred it's an everlasting thing and it flows around him constantly. Technically within the time radius of his bout with the blonde haired male in the girl. It had been within the time frame of 2 seconds, it would only be within the third second which craig had gripped onto that the fake craig would notice that the man he had gripped wasnt scorpion at all. But the real one had indeed had flown out before the building had exploded. ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S32X5-eKVp4 ) Whistling his tune from a clear 100 meters out he'd be rested on the rooftop with a nonlazer scope aimed on the chairmans head. The rifel had a silcnece and had been compacted within his trench coat. ( ->http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Preparedness That's how he has a ton of shit. As long as he has that trench coat I can pull shizz out the wazoo.) With the scope aimed at the female the first shot had been fired as a decoy. It blasted from the barrol and hit billboards and the such before it finally ended up hitting a cars gas section. It had zig zagged so much that the area of orgin where it was shot would be impossible to track. Her lot of workers passed by the same car.Although right before that, The two gaurds that had left were running side by side. Only for one of them to turn and notice that his partner hadnt been with him the whole time. Litterally dispering from his sight tottally ( He died during the explosion with the trickster switcharoo) And just like that her men and healers were engulfed in flames, and then another shot was fired out not even a second after the next one. With craig on his back this shot would fly off into the back of the females head. Swiftly soaring by at unreadbale speeds that it wouldnt even take notice untill the bullet had passed through her frontal lobe of her brain as a single hallowed out point through her head. It also followed the same zig zag pattern to hide its start orgin, Not a sound, just a simple zip. And boom, if connected she'd lay on the grass, blood leaking from the top of her head in a pool before scorpion leaned up chewing on some tobacco and spitting it out standing up with his foldedable sniper rifle and pressing on forward. Calling his contractor to close up the hit. Category:Ark 13